1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a filling element and the filling machine with such filling elements.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some filling elements fill a liquid product in a container. Some filling elements have a gas seal in the vicinity of the respective discharge opening to restrict or minimize the filling element from dripping after closure of the filling valve. In some filling elements, the gas seal is designed so that a portion of the product channel upstream of the discharge opening of the filling element remains filled with the liquid product after closure of the filling valve without the liquid product leaking from the discharge opening and without the filling element dripping. In the simplest case, the gas seal is realized as a sieve-like structure where the cross-section of the openings is chosen such that the surface tension of the liquid product is sufficient to prevent dripping and/or to retain the product head in the product channel upstream of the discharge opening.